¿Katherina Petrova o Katherine Pierce?
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Salvaje, Impredecible, Burlona, malvada y…totalmente admirable. Bien sea Katherine Pierce o Katherina Petrova. Todas queremos siempre ver ese toque de maldad que la hace tan querida, pero no siempre fue asi, ella fue humana, fue..bueno,Ya sabeis...Humana


**Hooola mis chicas hermosas. Aquí yo de nuevo. Con este, bueno, intento de fic, mi argumento para este es Katherine, su vida, sus experiencia, al principio la odiaba, con toodas las ganas del mundo, pero después bueno, solo puedo decir que la entendi un poco, veran soy partidaria de que la vida cambia a las personas, las hace lo que son, si bien la voluntad de la persona ayuda a mantenerse en el lado correcto, ciertas cosas simplemente son demasiado fuertes para esta.**

**Aclaro que NO la estoy rusticando, NADA justifica jugar con semejante monumento sobrenatural y semidios llamado Damon Salvatore. Solo intento, y espero no en vano, Explicarla.**

**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertece, el libro pertenece a su autor, la serie a sus productores y no gano nada en escribir esto, solo la diversión de hacerlo.**

**Summary: Salvaje, Impredecible, Burlona, malvada y…totalmente admirable. Bien sea Katherine Pierce o Katherina Petrova. Todas queremos siempre ver ese toque de maldad que la hace tan querida, pero no siempre fue asi, ella fue humana, fue..bueno, dentro de lo que cabe buena. ¿Qué la hizo ser lo que es? Pasa, lee, y destuye.**

**Cuestión de ****Supervivencia.**

_Su hija se había ido._

No le había conocido, de hecho ni siquiera había podido ver su pequeña e inmaculada carita, no pudo cargarle ni hablarle, según su madre era lo mejor, dejo a la vida que había estado creciendo en su interior ir sin siquiera haberle conocido.

_No importa, estaría mejor sin ella. Solo le quedaba pensar que estaría con una familia amorosa que realmente le quería, ella no era precisamente lo que se podría llamar buena madre._

_Su hogar se habia ido_

Corrio, Huyo, exiliada de su propia casa, de su propia Familia. Con un ultimo beso de su madre, se dejo llevar por la marea del destino, sin rumbo fijo, naufragando, sin saber que deberia hacer, sobreviviendo semana a semana, a veces de un dia para otro, ahora era ella, estaba sola. Ellos le habian dejado sola, de un modo u otro, tenia que lograr salir adelante,.

_Debía cuidar de si misma y pensar por si misma, su familia ellos ya no existian, ella estaba mejor sin ellos._

_Pero aun era ingenua._

Klaus le enamoro, con sus riquezas, con sus poesias, con todas esas encantadoras Historias, Le embobo, ofreciendole la estabilidad que hacia tiempo habia perdido, y, que a pesar de negarlo aun deseaba desesperadamente, el poder dormir tranquila sabiendo que mañana tendras que comer, el poder respirar en paz, teniendo claro que en un segundo tu mundo estaria igual y no se caeria a pedazos.

_Su capacidad de amar se habia ido. _

El le habia engañado, todo el sueño que ella habia planeado se fue como si de humo se tratase, el solo queria su sangre, su sangre para su propio beneficio. Aprendio a enamorar y a no enamorarse. Aprendio a seducir y ¡de que manera! Aprendio a utilizar su belleza para asegurarse un futuro. Aprendio a ser lo que era ahora.

_Aprendio a enamorar a la personas indicada__s._

_Pero seguia siendo ingenua._

Aprendio a confiar en Trevor, ese que le juraba su amor, y que juraba que le ayudaria aun si eso valia us muerte. Cuando este le libero dandole de beber de su propia sangre y le dijo que corriera, realmente lo hizo. Corrio hasta que ya no podia sentir sus piernas, corrio por su futuro, corrio porque deseaba su vida, corrio aun con el oxidante sabor de la sangre del vampiro en su boca. corrio porque la posibilidad de tener su libertad en sus manos de nuevo estaba tan cerca….

_Su capacidad de Confiar se habia ido._

Desde las rejas de esa alcoba en la que estaba presa una vez mas. solo podia mirarle, estaba corrompida por el odio, jamas penso poder acumular tanta ira en su interior, sentia su vista rojiza a causa de la rabia, esa estupida vampiro le habia infundido temor a Trevor y este , que habia jurado protegerla por encima de su vida, habia decidido entregarla de nuevo a su captor, Traicion ¡le habia traicionado! Miro a su alrededor y reviso apresuradamentealgo que le fuese util, vio las sucias y oxidadas tijeras y sonrio cinicamente, ella tambien podia aprender a Traicionar.

_Y tal vez la tijeras no habían funcionado pero la soga si, _

_Era vampiro, era fuerte, era letal._

Pero estaba totalemnte aterrorizada. Corrio, tenia una horrible sensación, un sabor amargoen su garganta, corrio aun mas, debia ver a su familia, debia sacarlos de alli.

_Familia se habia ido. _

_Y con ella las ultimas ganas de mostrar su humanidad. _

Toda la casa estaba destrozada, su madre, su padre, sus hermanas y hermanos, todos, todo, ido, perdido, muerto…

y entonces alli estaba ella, casi 300 años después, sentada en aquel comodo sofa de cuero, en la antigua casa de los Salvatore, un caso mas de sus conquistas, hablando con uno de sus queridos hermano.

el mayor, el mas sensato, bueno, al menos al principio, un cuerpo memorial, de un palido radiante, con una cabellera rebelde negra azabache y unos ojos increíblemente grises que brillaban como faros en la oscuridad de su melena.

_Le observo mientras servia mas whisky en los finos e invaluables vasos de cristal._

Ahora no era tan ingenua, pero si mas madura, lo suficiente como para aceptar que le hubiera encantado conocer a su hija, criarla, e intentar ser su madre, lo suficiente como para dejar su orgullo de lado y rogarle a su padre que no le obigara a irse, lo suficiente como para aceptar que aun hoy en dia le hubiera gustado quedarse con su familia y su pequeño bebe, haber vivido, haber muerto en su epoca y cuando correspondia, como un ser humano normal, por supuesto de aceptarlo a decirlo, hay mucha trama, y lamentarse no llevaba a nada.

Ahora todo lo que tenia era a si misma, habia perdido a su hija, su hogar,, su familia, pero no se perderia a si misma.

El vampiro pelinegro se le acerco y le miro desafiante mientras le tendia un vaso con whisky, ella lo tomo y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Kath..— Empezo a interrogar el vampiro. — solo por interes profesional, y porque quiero que sepas que siento una gran repugnancia por ti, me gustaria acerte un pregunta esta noche.

La vampiro sonrio seductoramente y se acerco hasta quedar a unas palmas del ojigris.

—Adelante damon—le susurro— Sueltalo.—Sonrio

—bien..— comenzo ordenando las palabras— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Digo, como puedes siquiera sacrificar todo por salvar tu trasero? ¿Nunca te sientes sucia por lo cobarde que puedes llegar a ser? 0151 suspiro frustrado.

Ella solto una sonora carcajada como si le estuviese haciendo un cumplido.

—mejor tu que yo. — le susurro coquetamente.

—si ya, lo pillo, tu slogan, — rodo los ojos sarcásticamente. — pero….¿como lo haces sin sentir .nauseas de ti misma? — le miro despectivamente.

— El secreto, Damon, son años — sonrío ante la confundida mirada del vampiro — Años de Practica. — su sonrisa se extendio — cuando vives lo necesario y la vida es lo suficientemente Perra contigo, Todo deja de tener verdadera importancia, solo seguir existiendo en ella. — Se le acerco aun mas y rozo su labios con los de el.

Damon le miro ausente, y luego dio un paso atrás y desaparico como un torbellino hacia su habiatacion.

Ella rio sonoramente de nuevo.

— Da el tema por terminado, no te sientas mal, ahora tengo nauseas por ti. — le dijo sarcasticamente desde la planta de arriba el vampiro.

— Tu preguntaste— le susurro tomandose de un sorbo lo que restaba de whisky en su vaso.

Se levanto y salio de alli.

Necesitaba algo de aire después de recordar tanto.

**FIN**

Reviewn?

Revienwsito?

Aaaaaaanda sii? XD

Damons y Stefans Bailando en boxers para quien se tome la molestia de comentar,

Lo eh explicado pero de nuevo no vendria mal, ASI FUNCIONA: YO escribo las historias y TU comentas Xd

Ademas ES GRATIS. ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

Besos.

Dulce-Maldad


End file.
